tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliens
Aliens :The aliens are the main villains of the Tokyo Mew Mew universe. In the English dub, they're called Cyniclons (presumably a play on the word cynical), but in the original series and most other dubs, the species went unnamed. They are distant relatives of humans (sometimes theorized to actually be a primitive form of human), but have several key physical differences. These include: long pointed ears, small fangs, slit pupils, and incredibly pale skin (although that is most likely due to the fact that they live underground). Important Aliens :In Tokyo Mew Mew, the aliens are overwhelmingly antagonistic. The only exception is the Blue Knight who serves as Ichigo's protector. * Deep Blue * Blue Knight * Quiche * Pie * Tart * Gâteau du Roi (PlayStation game exclusive) Chimera Anima :Aliens also have the ability to create and control Chimera Anima (also called Kirema Anima, Predasites, and Chimeri). Chimera Anima are created when jellyfish-like creatures (Parasite Aliens, also called Infusers) controlled by one of the aliens merge with a normal plant, animal, or human, and turn them into hostile monsters. Mews seem to be immune to them. History :The aliens originally hailed from Earth, but roughly three million years ago they were forced to leave. After a series of disasters (presumably natural disasters, it's never specified) that brought them to the brink of extinction, the aliens were forced to flee the Earth and relocate to an inhospitable unnamed planet. The surface of the new planet was not able to support them, so they were forced to live underground for three million years. They never truly forgot about Earth and eventually returned with the intention of reclaiming it as their home. In Fanfiction Bracketed sections ("[ ]") contain spoilers. Highlight at your own risk. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced :In TMMR, the aliens reappear as the story progresses. Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace :Cannolo is a supporting character and Mew ally, belonging to the same race as the canon aliens. [He was initially intended to represent Deep Blue along with Quiche, Pie, Tart and Gateau; however, his powers failed to mature before Deep Blue's awakening and he was left behind on the planet's hostile environment during the events of Tokyo Mew Mew.] Mythical Mew Mew :After the defeat of Deep Blue at the hands of Tokyo Mew Mew the aliens (known as the Geminae) have managed to attain a sense of peace. Using the Mew Aqua brought back by Quiche, Tart and Pie, the Geminae were able to not just revive their planet but make it flourish. While most Geminae are content with their lives and are thankful towards the Mew Mews, not everyone feels the same. :Deep Blue's followers didn't just disappear after his defeat. Most moved on, embracing all the changes their planet was going through. Others, however, remained bitter and angry towards humans, still blaming them for all the suffering their people went through. :There are three main aliens in Mythical Mew Mew: Flan, Castella, and Bun. Gallery Alien Group 1.jpg Alien group 2.jpg Alien Group 3.jpg Alien Group 4.jpg Alien Group 5.jpg Pai and Tart.jpg Pie and Tart.png Category:Canon Articles Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Aliens Category:Alien Races Category:Other Groups and Teams